


Pear of ice

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Eye Trauma, Eye swap, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “Are you okay?” Demonio asks, reaching out with his clean hand, running his knuckles over Esper’s cheek softly, wiping away the tears there.“Yeah,” Esper says quietly, “Do it.”





	

His breathing is shallow, shaky. He’s scared, but he doesn’t want Demonio to know that. Esper’s heart is beating wildly in his ribcage and he’s biting down at his lip.

Still, he gives the other a toothy, lopsided grin. Demonio is looking back with a neutral face, but it’s a little softer than usual. Esper’s own softens, and he takes a deep breath.

“Do you really want to do this?” Demonio asks, cocking his head to the side.  
“Yes!” Esper blurts out almost immediately.

Still, he hesitases for a moment before he finally brings his hand up to his face. Demonio mirrors him and, after another sharp breath, they do it.

Sharp pain blooms in his eye as he digs his fingers into the socket, wrapping them around the eyeball and pulling it out. He has to grit his teeth through the pain, face scrunching up.

Demonio, on the other hand, doesn’t even flinch as he pulls his own eye out. Dark blood pours down both their faces in rivulets, down their cheeks and dripping from their chins.

Esper’s chest heaves harder. Even his hand is shaking when he holds it out, covered in the blood and the eye sitting in the palm. His other eye is dripping with with dark, oily tears, mirroring the blood streaming down his left cheek.

“Are you okay?” Demonio asks, reaching out with his clean hand, running his knuckles over Esper’s cheek softly, wiping away the tears there.

The tme traveler shakes, takes a breath to calm himself. Unconsciously, he leans into the soft touch, and Demoio keeps stroking for a second more.

“Yeah,” Esper says quietly, “Do it.”

“Brace yourself.”

Demonio reaches up with his other hand as well, holding Esper’s chin at the right angle so he has a clear view of the eye socket. As Esper bites down on his bottom lip, Demonio pushes the eyeball into Esper’s eye socket.  
The boy hisses, crying out when the ball pops into place.

He’s panting heavily, screwing his eyes closed to bear the pain. Demonio starts patting Esper’s cheek again, helping him get through the lasting aftershocks of agony.

Still bloodied and crying, Esper’s lips stretch into a toothy grin.

“I will have a piece of you with me all the time now,” he murmurs, turning his head and kissing Demonio’s bloody palm.

After that, he brings his own eye up and softly pushes it into Demonio’s socket. His heart leaps painfully at the sound of Demonio’s hitch of breath.

Still, he takes the pain much, much better than Esper had. He blinks a few times and then looks down at Esper and his mismatched eyes.

The half-demon gives a smile of his own. “And I a piece of you.”

It takes a while for the Moonstone and the Demonic powers to kick in and heal them, attaching the new eyeballs and making them functional. They stay like that for a while, blood and all, and look at each other, admiring the way they look with the other’s eye color mixed in.

“This is weird,” Esper says, giggling a little. Little becomes a lot, and soon enough, he can’t stop laughing wildly.

“Yeah, it is,” Demonio agrees, “But it’s a good weird, right?”

“Definitely! You look good with purple.”

“And you look great with blue.”


End file.
